twd_comicfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Comic:Gute alte Zeit
Gute alte Zeit ist der 1. Sammelband der Comic-Reihe und enthält die Hefte 1 bis 6. Der Band erschien am 13. Januar 2006. Inhalt Der erste Band ist der Beginn der Geschichte unseres Hauptcharakters, Rick Grimes, ein Sheriff Deputy von Kentucky. Während eines Einsatzes wird Rick schwer verletzt und fällt durch Blutverlust in ein Koma. Nachdem er aufgewacht ist, findet er sich in einer Welt, wo Tote wieder zum Leben erwachen. In größter Sorge um seine Familie, kehrt er zu seinem Haus zurück, welches verwüstet und leer ist. Von seiner Frau und seinem Sohn fehlt jede Spur. Durch zwei Überlebende bekommt er die Information, dass sich seine Familie vielleicht in Atlanta aufhalten würde. Sofort macht sich Rick auf den Weg nach Atlanta und tritt dort einer Gruppe von weiteren Überlebenden bei, während er versucht, sich an die Regeln der neuen Welt zu gewöhnen. Handlung Sheriff Deputy Rick Grimes hat gemeinsam mit seinem Freund und Kollegen Shane während eines Einsatzes eine Straßensperre errichtet. Ein vermutlicher Verbrecher soll wieder eingefangen werden. Der Kriminelle schießt auf die beiden und während der Schießerei wird Rick schwer verletzt und fällt dabei ins Koma. Ungefähr einen Monat später, wacht Rick in einem Krankenhaus auf. Nachdem er um Hilfe gerufen hat, aber niemand auf seine Hilfeschreie reagierte, verlässt er sein Zimmer und findet ein verwüstetes und verlassenes Krankenhaus vor. Während der Erkundung begegnet er einem verwesten Menschenkörper, welchen er im Fahrstuhl entdeckt, und auch die verschlossene Tür der Cafeteria, die er öffnet. Vor ihm steht eine Vielzahl untoter Menschen, die sich sofort in seine Richtung bewegen. Als einer der Untoten an Rick herantritt, kommt es zu einem Kampf bei dem die beiden eine Treppe herunterfallen und der Untote dabei seinen Kopf verliert. Rick kann aufstehen und das Krankenhaus durch einen Notausgang verlassen. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Haus findet er ein Fahrrad, das neben einem stark verwesten, beinlosen Leichnam am Straßenrand liegt. Als er es aufnimmt, bewegt sich der Leichnam und greift nach ihm. Geschockt steigt Rick auf das Fahrrad und fährt zu sich nach Hause. Dort angekommen, durchsucht er sein Haus, kann aber niemanden finden. Enttäuscht geht er zurück zum Vorgarten als er plötzlich mit einer Schaufel von einem Jungen (Duane Jones) niedergeschlagen wird. Der Vater des Jungen (Morgan Jones) teilt ihm mit, dass es sich bei Rick nicht um einen Untoten handelt und die beiden bringen ihn in das Innere eines Hauses. Einige Zeit später erwacht Rick und isst zusammen mit Morgan und Duane Abendessen. Morgan erzählt Rick über den Ausbruch der Seuche und verrät dabei, dass dies ungefähr vor einem Monat passiert ist. Bevor die Medien aufgehört haben, hat die Regierung der Bevölkerung mitgeteilt, dass diese sich in Hauptstädten verlagern soll, damit sie Schutz und Zuflucht vor den Gefahren der neuen Welt hat. Rick erfährt auch, dass Atlanta sicher sein soll, was ihn sehr beruhigt. Seine Schwiegereltern wohnen in der Stadt und er vermutet, dass seine Frau Lori und sein Sohn Carl dorthin gefahren und in Sicherheit sind. Bevor er nach Atlanta aufbricht, fährt Rick mit Morgan und Duane zu seinem Polizeirevier um sich eine Uniform an zu ziehen und einen Seesack mit Waffen und Munition zu packen. Nachdem er Morgan einige und einen Streifenwagen überlassen hat, trennen sich ihre Wege und Rick fährt mit seinem Streifenwagen los. Bevor er jedoch nach Atlanta aufbricht, fährt er zu dem Torso zurück, der neben dem Fahrrad lag. Er zieht seine Waffe und erschießt das untote Wesen. Dabei rollen ihm Tränen über das Gesicht und anschließend steigt er in seinen Wagen ein und fährt los. Nach mehreren vergeblichen Versuchen an einer Tankstelle Treibstoff zu bekommen, ist er schließlich gezwungen sein Auto stehen zu lassen und zu Fuß weiter zu gehen. Als Rick an einem Farmerhaus vorbei kommt, macht er sich auf die Suche nach den Eigentümern. Nach kurzer Suche findet er die Leichen der Bewohner und muss sich übergeben. Auf der Suche nach Benzin entdeckt er einen Stall. Dort findet er schließlich ein Pferd und ein Beil. Nachdem Rick das Pferd gesattelt hat, reitet er in Richtung Atlanta. Auf dem Weg nach Atlanta redet er mit dem Pferd über die Zeit vor dem Ausbruch. In Atlanta angekommen, muss Rick feststellen, dass die Stadt von Untoten überrannt wurde. Plötzlich bemerkt Rick, dass er von Zombies eingekesselt ist. Das Pferd scheut und wirft Rick ab. Dieser nimmt sein Beil und schlägt sich den Weg frei, während sich der Großteil der Untoten auf das Pferd stürzt und es zerfetzt. Jetzt zieht Rick auch seine Pistole und beginnt die Untoten mit Kopfschüssen zu erledigen. Er wird plötzlich von hinten an die Schulter gefasst. Ein asiatischer junger Mann bietet ihm Hilfe an, die Rick gerne annimmt. Gemeinsam klettern sie auf das Dach eines Hauses und können der Meute so entkommen. Der junge asiatische Mann namens Glenn berichtet von einem Camp, in dem es sicher ist. Die beiden Männer verlassen die Stadt, indem sie über die einzelnen Dächer springen bis sie am Stadtrand angekommen sind. Rick wird bewusst, dass er seine Familie nie wieder sehen wird, da er von Glenn über den schnellen Zerfall von Atlanta informiert wurde. Glenn versucht ihn aufzumuntern, während sie zu dem genannten Camp gehen und meint, dass seine Familie sich eventuell im Camp befindet. Dort angekommen wird Rick mit einem lauten Schrei empfangen. Der Schrei stammt von seiner Frau Lori, die sofort auf ihn zu gelaufen kommt, gefolgt von ihrem Sohn Carl. Sie können gar nicht fassen, welches Glück sie haben. Shane, der beste Freund und Partner von Rick, kommt ebenfalls dazu, legt seinen Arm auf Ricks Schulter und freut sich ihn wiederzusehen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Shane seit dem Beginn des Ausbruchs auf Lori und Carl aufgepasst hat. Er führt Rick durchs Lager und stellt alle vor. Allen, Dale, Jim, Carol, Sophia, Amy, Andrea, Donna, Ben und Billy teilen mit der Familie Grimes, Shane und Glenn das Camp außerhalb von Atlanta. Allen und Donna sind die Eltern von Billy und Ben, Carol ist die Mutter von Sophia und Amy ist die jüngere Schwester von Andrea. In der Nacht kommt Lori zu Rick ans Lagerfeuer geschlichen. Sie erklärt, dass Carl nicht mehr allein einschlafen kann und sie bei ihm wacht. Zusätzlich bemerkt Lori die Angst in dem Gesicht ihres Mannes und beichtet dies Rick, welcher bestätigt, dass er sich in dieser neuen Welt fürchtet. Am nächsten Morgen bekommt Rick von Dale, einem alten Mann mit einem Fischerhut, den Rat, dass er auf Shane aufpassen sollte, da sich dieser eine Beziehung zu Lori wünscht. Während Rick und Shane sich auf den Weg machen, um im Wald jagen zu gehen, gehen Lori, Donna und Carol an einem Bach die Wäsche waschen. Lori erzählt den beiden Frauen, wie sie Rick zum ersten Mal getroffen hat. Einstweilen finden Rick und Shane einen Untoten, welcher ein Reh verspeist. Die beiden Männer wundern sich über die Verhaltensweisen des Untoten, während dieser sich nicht für die beiden interessiert. Rick tötet den Untoten und plötzlich werden sie von einem lauten Schuss informiert. Den Schuss hatte Allen abgegeben. Die Frauen waren auf den Weg vom Fluss zurück zum Camp, als ein Zombie auf sie aufmerksam wurde und ihnen gefolgt ist. Dieser griff sofort Donna an, die wie versteinert stehen blieb und somit die Schussbahn für Allen blockierte. Dale bekam dies mit und schaffte es noch rechtzeitig dem Untoten den Kopf mit einem Beil abzuschlagen. Auf die Erleichterung folgte ein erneuter Schreck, als sie sahen, dass der abgetrennte Kopf noch lebt. Allen erschoss den Kopf schließlich. Kaum das Rick und Shane im Camp angekommen sind, fällt Lori ihrem Mann um den Hals. Shane beobachtet die beiden mit einer versteinerten Miene. Rick ist beunruhigt, dass ein Zombie im Camp aufgetaucht ist und sucht das Gespräch mit Shane. Er möchte das Camp verlassen und mit der Gruppe weiterziehen, doch sein Freund ist dagegen, da er täglich auf Rettung hofft. Rick gibt auf und entschließt sich am nächsten Tag nach Atlanta zurückzukehren um weitere Waffen und Munition zu besorgen. Er fragt Glenn, ob er ihn begleiten möchte, da er sich sehr gut in der Stadt auskennt. Glenn ist einverstanden und besorgt noch eine Karte davor. Lori und Carl finden die Idee schlecht, dass Rick sich erneut in Gefahr begibt. Zum Abschied schenkt er seinem Sohn sein eigenes Markenzeichen, seinen Sheriffshut. Auf den Weg zur Stadt überlegt Rick, wie sie sich unbemerkt zwischen den Untoten bewegen können. Ihm kommt schließlich die Idee, dass sich die Untoten anhand des Geruchs erkennen. Sie suchen die Leiche, die er zuvor mit dem Beil erschlagen hat, zerstümmeln diese und reiben sich damit ein. Gemeinsam betreten sie die Stadt und testen ihre Tarnung an einem Untoten, der in einer Gasse sitzt. Unbemerkt von den Untoten in Atlanta, gelangen sie zu dem Waffenladen von dem Jim berichtet hat und brechen ein. Sie nehmen einen Einkaufswagen und füllen ihn mit verschiedenen Waffen und Munition. Kaum das sie den Laden verlassen haben, beginnt es zu regnen. Schnell wird ihnen bewusst, dass die Tarnung abgewaschen wird und so machen sie sich auf den Weg um aus der Stadt zu gelangen. Die Untoten werden auf die beiden Lebenden aufmerksam und greifen sofort an. Es kommt zum Kampf bei dem der Einkaufswagen umkippt und der Inhalt auf der Strasse landet. Hastig füllt Glenn den Wagen wieder während Rick gegen die Untoten kämpft. Anschließend laufen sie los und schaffen es aus der Stadt zu gelangen. Außerhalb der Stadt überprüft Rick seinen Arm und stellt fest, dass der Untote ihn nicht ins Fleisch gebissen hat. Er bittet Glenn inständig seiner Frau nichts von der knappen Situation in Atlanta zu erzählen. In der Zwischenzeit steht Lori im Regen und wartet auf ihren Mann. Shane kommt zu ihr und bietet an sie zu wärmen. Sie ist jedoch erbost und weist ihn zurück. Shane ist verunsichert und erinnert an die gemeinsame Nacht, die die beiden hatten. Lori antwortet nur, dass dies damals ein großer Fehler war. Durch die große Anzahl von Waffen und Munition können die Campbewohner unter Anleitung von Rick und Shane ein Schießtraining absolvieren. Carl ist dabei so geschickt, dass Rick allen erklärt, dass sein Sohn fortan eine Waffe mit sich führen wird. Lori ist wütend, dass ihr Kind gegen ihren Willen eine Schusswaffe trägt. Andrea schneidet als unerwartete Gruppenbeste ab. Später gehen Rick, Shane und Dale in den Wald um Feuerholz zu schlagen. Rick bemerkt dabei, dass es kälter geworden ist. Shane springt sofort darauf an und schreit Rick an, dass die Gruppe die Kälte wegstecken kann und dass das Camp nicht verlegt wird. Daraufhin verlässt er die beiden mit einem Stapel Holz. Am Abend macht die Gruppe ein Lagerfeuer, über dem ein großes Stück Fleisch hängt, dass von Shane erlegt wurde. Während die Gruppe isst, erzählt jeder von seiner Vergangenheit und wie er zu dem Camp gestoßen ist als sie plötzlich Amy schreien hören. Die Gruppe muss mit ansehen wie Amy von einem Untoten in den Hals gebissen wird. Chaos bricht aus und der Kampf gegen weitere Untote, die das Camp erreicht haben, beginnt. Lori versucht Carl ins Wohnmobil zu bringen, doch sie werden angegriffen. Als sie ihre Waffen ziehen möchte, fällt sie ihr aus der Hand. Carl reagiert schnell genug und erschießt den Untoten mit seiner Waffe. Carol und Sophia werden im letzen Moment von Glenn gerettet, der einen Untoten, der sich vor die beiden stellt, erschießt. Allen stellt sich schützend vor seine Familie und erschießt jeden Untoten der ihnen zu nahe kommt. Jim kämpft mit Schreie gegen die Untoten an, da sie daran schuld sind, dass dieser seine Familie verloren hat. Nach dem Kampf beruhigt sich die Situation wieder. Andrea schießt ihrer toten Schwester Amy in den Kopf, da sie verhindern möchte, dass sie sich verwandelt. Lori bemerkt das Jim am Arm gebissen wurde. Dieser sieht die Verletzung allerdings nur als kleine Fleischwunde an. Nach der Beerdigung von Amy geht es Jim immer schlechter. Er bittet die anderen Bewohner ihn an den Stadtrand zu bringen, wo er in Ruhe sterben kann. Sein letzter Wunsch ist es bei seiner Familie zu sein. Falls er zu einem Untoten wird, so hofft er, dass er dann in die Stadt geht, wo er nach seinen vielleicht ebenfalls verwandelten Verwandten zurückkehren kann. Die Anderen kommen seinem Wunsch nach und bringen ihn zum Stadtrand, wo sie ihn an einem Baum gelehnt zurücklassen. Währenddessen ist Andrea in einen depressiven Zustand gefallen, da ihre Schwester gestorben ist. Dale versucht sein bestes um die niedergeschlagene Andrea aufzumuntern, hat jedoch kaum Erfolg dabei. Rick sucht das Gespräch mit Shane nachdem sie im Camp zurückgekommen sind. Dieser weist alle Schuld von sich und greift Rick an. Lori kommt sofort angelaufen als sie sieht wie ihr Mann mit einem Faustschlag zu Boden geschlagen wird. Sie beschimpft Shane, der sich plötzlich als Außenseiter sieht. Er läuft in den Wald um Abstand zu gewinnen. Rick geht ihm hinterher um mit ihm ein klärendes Gespräch zu führen. Shane lässt sich aber nicht beruhigen und die Situation droht zu eskalieren als Shane mit einem Gewehr auf Rick zielt. Dieser muss sich eine Menge Vorwürfe anhören, bevor er von Shane ins Visier genommen wird. Plötzlich ertönt ein Schuss und Shane bricht tödlich am Hals getroffen zusammen. Carl war den beiden Männern gefolgt und konnte es nicht zulassen, dass sein Vater erneut verletzt wird. Um seinen Vater zu schützen, erschoss er Shane. Er fällt seinem Vater um den Hals und erklärt, dass es schwierig ist auf einen Menschen zu schießen. Rick bestätigt, dass es nie leicht sein darf jemanden zu töten. Charaktere *Rick Grimes *Lori Grimes *Carl Grimes *Shane *Morgan Jones *Duane Jones *Glenn *Andrea *Amy *Dale *Allen *Donna *Ben *Billy *Carol *Sophia *Jim *Reggie *Fahrrad-Mädchen (Infiziert) *Front (Infiziert) *Gilroy (Erwähnt) *Dr. Stephens (Erwähnt) *Mrs. Jones (Erwähnt) *Jeffrey Grimes (Erwähnt) *Erma (Erwähnt) Todesfälle *Fahrrad-Mädchen (Infiziert) *Rick Grimes' Pferd *Front (Infiziert) *Amy *Reggie *Jim (Lebendig) *Shane (Lebendig) Besonderheiten * Eine Seuche ist ausgebrochen * Rick findet ein Beil, das er von da an immer bei sich trägt * Rick findet seine Familie wieder * Der Kopf eines Untoten lebt weiter, nachdem er abgeschlagen wurde * Carl bekommt den Hut seines Vaters geschenkt * Rick und Glenn entdecken, dass die Untoten ihre Opfer am Geruch erkennen * Amy ist der erste Mensch innerhalb der Serie der von einem Untoten gebissen wurde * Carl hat seinen ersten Untoten und seinen ersten Menschen erschossen Trivia * Shane ist der erste Hauptcharaktere, der im Comic stirbt * Von dem ersten Teil des ersten Heftes wurde ein Motion Comic erstellt * Im April 2012 haben Robert Kirkman und Chris Giarusso ihr neues Projekt vorgestellt: The Walking Dead for kids. Kurz darauf wurde die irritierte Gemeinschaft über den Gag aufgeklärt. * Am 14. November 2012 wurde bei ebay eine Erstauflage des Heft 1 für 10.100 $ versteigert 'Walking Dead' #1 Comic Book Sells for $10,000 on Ebay * Auf Seite 34, unteres Bild (Rick findet die Bewohner der Farm erschossen in einem Zimmer), kann man sehen, dass Rick ein Beil an seinem Gürtel hängen hat, obwohl er dieses erst auf Seite 35/36 in der Scheune findet * Die Hefte 1 bis 6 sind die einzigen die von Tony Moore gezeichnet wurden * In einem Interview erklärt Tony Moore, dass Robert Kirkman die Ansicht vieler Amerikaner vertritt, starke Gewaltszenen zu tolerieren, aber pornografische Inhalte zu vermeiden. Er teilt diese Ansicht nicht und hat deshalb unter anderem den weiblichen stark verwesten Zombie neben dem Fahrrad mit entblößter Brust gezeichnet. Cover der Hefte Einzelnachweise __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ __ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__ Kategorie:Comic